Killer Queen (Perfume)
Killer Queen is a fragrance created by Katy Perry and Coty Inc. The fragrance was released in 2013, and follows her first two fragrances Purr and Meow!. The perfume comes in a box that is red with gold touches, and the bottle is shaped like a red ruby.Killer Queen Katy Perry perfume - a new fragrance for women 2013 Conception and background It was reported in December 2012, that Perry had teamed up with beauty products giant, Coty, to produce a line of fragrance.Katy Perry and Coty Announce Fragrance Partnership, New Perfume 'Almost Finished' | Billboard Killer Queen is named after the song of the same name by Queen, and Katy Perry herself has revealed that she drew inspiration from Freddie Mercury. Perry told Women's Wear Daily that “Killer Queen has been in my vocabulary since I was 15, because of the song ‘Killer Queen’ by Queen. Freddie Mercury painted the lyrics of this woman who I wanted to be. She seemed very powerful, and she captivated a room when she walked in. I named my company Killer Queen after those lyrics. I feel like, after all this time, it was appropriate to use that name in association with something I did. I feel like I’m falling, finally, into that woman Freddie painted.”Katy Perry's Royal Turn: Killer Queen - Fragrance - Beauty - WWD.com Killer Queen was described as a playful, sophisticated, powerful, edgy and delicious fragrance, that reflects the rebellious spirit of the singer. The fragrance, released in 2013 is a departure from the concept of her first two fragrances Purr and Meow!, which were cat-themed. Scent and packaging Killer Queen was created by Laurent Le Guernec of International Flavors & Fragrances. Its top notes include wild berries, dark plum and bergamot accords. The main note of the heart is velvety red flower (celosia), but there are also sambac jasmine and rainbow plumeria. The base contains cashmere, patchouli and liquid praline.Katy Perry Official Killer Queen Fragrance - Scent The fragrance comes in a red and gold jewel-shaped bottle, which was inspired by a queen’s sceptre. Perry told Elle that the perfume is aimed at "any woman with even the smallest mustard seed of power inside her who wants to bring it out." Although marketed as a women's fragrance, Perry said it suits "someone daring and different – a man or a woman" and described the scent as having a "touch of androgyny".ELLE EXCLUSIVE: Katy Perry talks Killer Queen fragrance | ELLE UK Release and promotion Killer Queen was released on August 24th in the US. It is available as a 15, 30, 50 and 100ml Eau de Parfum, and body lotion and shower gel are also available. In the official promotional picture of Killer Queen, Perry poses on an overturned throne with a crown by her feet, wearing a velvet dress, lace-up boots and criss-cross tights.Katy Perry looks hot in promotional picture for Killer Queen perfume - Beauty News - Reveal Commercial The 30-second commercial was filmed in January 2013 and directed by Jonas Åkerlund. It features Perry as a queen being dressed by her servants. Eventually, she gets annoyed, knocks them away, ripping off her wig and dress and letting down her silky black hair. Perry then walks out of her dressing room and into the corridor, leaving the inhabiting nobleman in shock, toward a throne, kicks it over and perches on top of it, before uttering the fragrance's tagline 'Own The Throne.' The commercial was noted by many reporters to be similar to Beyoncé's Mrs. Carter Show promotional clip, which was also directed by Åkerlund.Does Katy Perry’s New ‘Killer Queen’ Perfume Commercial Copy Mrs. Carter? You Decide | Music News, Reviews, and Gossip on Idolator.com Limited edition versions Oh So Sheer Royal Revolution Awards References Category:Products and endorsement